stuck
by freyja0taku
Summary: He should've listened to her from the start. It really is a bad idea after all. [for DragonSlayerOfAwesomness]


**Summary:** He should've listened to her from the start. It really is a bad idea after all.

The idea for this fic is from DragonSlayerOfAwesomness.. I hope you like how I wrote it :3

* * *

 _stuck_

Dagger, widely known as Queen Garnet to the people of Alexandria was a person who would do her job properly as one responsible ruler would to their land. But she, like the rest, was also a being that can easily get angry at certain things that may or may not be simple to most.

Why was she angry?

Well, troubles in the town can be one but other than that, there was this man that managed to get on her nerves. Zidane. Truthfully, he was just being nice—or so he says—to everyone he encounters. Not that it was a bad thing but...

Dagger can see that it was mostly girls.

Even now, at the balcony of her room, she can clearly watch his interaction with a noble woman. The Queen was not one to judge people just by rumors but she kept those at the back of her mind. It still bothered her mind as to why Zidane would talk to a girl like her who was surrounded by foul rumors.

The tailed man moved his hands theatrically to the intricately dreesed woman. Dagger scoffed, realizing that he was showing off. As the woman hid her face behind her large fan, Dagger clenched her hands in anger. _It's not jealousy,_ she repeated like a mantra in her head.

He wasn't hers so she doesn't have the right to get angry at him but who would blame her.

"Hey!" He greeted enthusiastically as he entered her room, wearing the usual bright smile on his face that he must've also given to the girl from earlier.

Dagger sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She have other things to worry about other than him.

"What the matter?" he asked, concern on his tone. He raised a brow when she didn't answer. "What's with the long face?"

"It's nothing," she shook her head and proceeded to focus on the papers littered on her desk.

"Uh huh..." he let the silence fill in for a few moments as he fidgeted for a moment on his feet. "Oh well, cheer up! I'll take you out. What do ya say?"

That caught her attention, "Out? Where?"

"Somewhere," he said with a curious glint on his eye, "It's just near here."

"Oh, but I still have something to do," she said as she gestured at her desk. Being a queen was hard, her time was now limited, she couldn't spend it doing whatever she wanted to. There are many things to consider before her happiness. It was a shame but that was a part of becoming the ruler. She should've been prepared as she knew that fact for a long time.

"Lighten up!" Zidane's cheerful voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "You need a break once in a while! Besides, I already asked Beatrix, so it's okay."

She smiled at that, that habit was so him. Never mind the fact that he didn't asked for her permission first, it was still a sweet thing of him to do. She was actually feeling tired lately, Beatrix advised her to take a break from work. That may be the reason why Zidane was gonna take her out today because her loyal guard and friend suggested it or he might've come up with it himself. She did prefer the latter part but she wouldn't know for sure so she asked him.

"Whose idea is it?"

"How rude," he clicked his tongue. "I'm the one who's asking you now, aren't I?" He placed his hands on her desk, leaning ever so closely to her face.

She swallowed nervously and asked, "Why did you?"

"What!? I'm not allowed to ask you out now?" he took a step back, exaggerating a gasp. That was not the answer she want in mind but that'll do for now.

She didn't notice that Zidane was beside her until he grasped her hand. Dagger merely widened her eyes in shock as she was led out of her room.

"What's with the hurry? I still haven't changed," she complained, pulling her hand from his hold to stop him from advancing. But it was in vain, he was dtronger and she wasn't exactly putting up a fight either.

His eyes locked to hers briefly when they were at the stairs. "No need to change, we're just going somewhere in the castle anyway." He suddenly let out a laugh," And yeah, I'm still not sure if Steiner agreed. Beatrix said she'll talk to him so maybe he relented. But you never know right?"

Dagger wondered how Beatrix will convince the stubborn knight. She chucked at the idea that passed on her mind. _I_ _hope he wouldn't mind._

"So let's hurry before he catches us."

That was when Dagger realized that he was still holding her hand, even when they were far from the castle by now. He was still pulling her with his larger and warmer hand. That fact distracted her enough that she forgot that they were gonna go somewhere. She was on a daze before she felt him squeeze her hand. Surprised, she looked up to face him, ignoring the subtle heat on her face.

"Careful, you should probably hold your dress. I didn't know that it was this muddy in here. Almost like in Qu's marsh huh?"

A scowl formed on Dagger's face when she realized the state of her dress. She fought the urge to blame Zidane for it, out of all the colors it had to be white. Pity those who would wash these.

She did what he suggested when he let go of her hand. Feeling a little bit sulky, she kept her mouth shut as they continued their walk. Only Zidane's whistling could be heard.

"So where are we really going?" she asked after she took a look around. Trees was starting to surround them, and they were going deeper and deeper into it as they go.

Despite living at the castle for many years, she haven't really explored all its places. Unlike Zidane. He must've known the place better than her. As a child, she wasn't allowed to walk on her own. She always needed to have a guardian wherever she went. That was what they say as an excuse when she asks. _Well, Zidane can be considered as my guardian right?_

"What?" the tailed man asked when he heard her giggling.

"It's nothing," she shook her head with a smile. "Oh, you still haven't answered my question. Where are we going?"

Zidane raised his hands in defeat, facing her as he walked backward. "You'll see," he replied with a smug look.

 _That kind of look that speaks trouble,_ she noted in her mind.

And she was right. A few moments later, Zidane stopped to look around frantically. As if he was searching for something missing. It took a while but soon, he faced her with a sheepish smile.

"I- uh... I think we're lost."

She groaned, slumping her ever so straight posture in disappointment. They were supposed to have a good time, not lost in her rare day off.

"I'm pretty sure that it's around here. She said that it'll be easy to find," he muttered to himself, scratching his head in confusion.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "She?"

His eyes widened in alarm. Surely sweating because she wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Oh look, there's a hole in there! Maybe we'll find our way if we went to see what's on the other side!"

She immediately noticed that he was saying that to avoid answering. He should've known that she wouldn't back down.

"Zidane, answer me. Who're you talking about?" Jealousy came back again. _Maybe it's from the girl he talked with earlier._

"Do you want to enter first?" Zidane asked, still ignoring her questions.

She frowned, annoyed at his attitude. It only made him smile sheepishly again.

"I'm sorry! I know, you're worried that you wouldn't fit in."

That made her gasp, now he was ridiculing her?!

"I'm just joking," he amended when he noticed her expression. "But really, you wouldn't fit with that dress. Get it? It's not because you're fat." That made her snort. "You know that you're not really fat right?"

She knew that she isn't! But she felt conscious and angry. Even though he said that it was just a joke.

"Okay, I'll try to see what's on the other side," he said, stretching his body to prepare himself from what he was gonna do.

"Wait! Are you sure it's a good idea?" Dagger asked, gripping his hand. "What if you wouldn't fit in? It looks small."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. I'm pretty sure that I'll fit in. I'm slim anyway," he smugly announced that she just rolled her eyes.

"Don't blame me if something bad happens. I still don't think that it's a good idea."

He just shrugged and started to enter his head. "Oh, there are still trees but it's much clearer in here."

He entered both of his hands first before entering his head, half of his body was now inside of the hole. "There's a rabbit in here!"

"Oh, I wanna see." She really wanted to see that cute creature so she waited for him to fully enter. Forgetting the fear she had earlier about not fitting in.

He didn't move for a second, and she got tired of waiting. "What happened? Is there a snake in there? Are you okay?"

He didn't replied immediately, making her feel anxious. "Zidane?"

"Uh no," Zidane answered after being silent, Dagger sighed in relief. "But I wish that's it. It'll probably be much easier if that's the case because you know." He paused for a second before wiggled his lower part. It looked like he was struggling to enter...

"There's just a small problem. It's just really small I tell 'ya."

"Uh huh. So what is it?" A smirk now forming on her lips.

"I- uh. Can you push my butt?"

She took a moment to process what he asked for. Then she laughed, going as far as to hold her stomach for laughing so hard.

"Hey, it's not funny!" He exclaimed.

Dagger recognized the hurt in his voice that was muffled by the wall separating them, but that didn't stop her from teasing him.

"You're stuck? Now who's fat?" she asked when her laughter died down to a tolerable level. She heard him groan in response. "I told you it's a bad idea."

"You're still bothered by that? Come on, I need help here."

"Not until you say that I'm right!" Oh she was having fun. She noticed his tail flicker around impatiently.

"Okay, okay. You were right. Happy? Now help me!" Zidane asked—or rather, pleaded—wanting to be removed there immediately so he could go and hide somewhere.

Dagger on the other hamd contemplated how she would be of help. Should she pull his legs to let him out or push his behind to let help him go to the other side. She chose to do the former because it was less embarrassing.

"Hey wait! I still need to go to the other side," he said, his tail resting between his legs. Almost like a scolded dog.

Then it clicked to her. _Oh, he's embarrassed_.

She stopped pulling, releasing his legs to ponder on her thoughts for a second. _Will it be okay to do that?_ she asked herself. It'll be easier to just pull him but if she went out of her way to do that. They'll probably be thrown in the mud, not that she mind but-

"Hey Dagger!? You still there?" he asked.

She chose not to reply to scare him.

"Dagger?!"

She couldn't take it anymore so she laughed. "Hey! It's not funny! Just help me get outta here!"

She want to help him out but she was hesitant to hold his butt. Sadly, he noticed that fact.

"Oh you're shy to hold it huh? Don't worry you'll get used to it in the future," he said as he chuckled.

"That's not a nice thing to say to someone who'll help you." After all, she could just easily leave him there. But it was not like she could bear to see him suffer in that hole.

"Okay, okay. I won't tease you anymore. Just please help me," he definitely sound sincere.

So Dagger did, she gave all her might to make him move. But it proved to be vain. She even tried to pull him again and he still wouldn't budge an inch.

She gave up pulling him after she realized that pushing was much more easier. "Are you even trying to use your hands on your side?" she asked, it was not amusing anymore. It was frustrating her.

"You thought I didn't try?"

Dagger sighed and tried to push again. She was ignoring it earlier but she noticed that his butt felt soft. can't help but notice that his butt feels soft. Blood rushed to her face. She fiercely shook her head. Now was not the time for those kinds of things. He have to get out there first.

To avoid noticing that certain detail, she forced her mind to think logically. _Maybe it's his clothes that got him stuck?_ She was hesitant to say it as he would surely take it the wrong way but maybe it was the only way to set him free.

"Uh hey Zidane?" she asked, tapping his back to catch his attention. She also stopped pushing.

"What?" Zidane asked. His tail briefly touched her dress, giving her dirty white dress an added mark. No surprise there, his tail was wet with mud. Considerig that they were at it for twenty or so minutes.

"Why don't you remove your pants?" Dagger suggested. He just froze in response and before he could say something, anything, someone beat him to it.

"Queen Garnet!" A female voice shouted. "It's not something a woman should say. It's just not rig-" The female general stopped when she saw the both of them. The Queen's hands was still on Zidane's butt, she hurriedly removed it when she noticed that Beatrix was eyeing it.

"I'm so sorry! I jumped on conclusion, please forgive me," Beatrix said as she bowed to her Queen.

Garnet felt totally embarrassed at the misunderstanding but that was not important right now. "Not that it's a bad thing but why're you here?" she asked.

"Oh, it's because you both were lat-" The General suddenly stopped when Zidane interrupted.

"Hey! I still need help here!"

Beatrix looked at the situation again. "What happened? Why is he there?"

Dagger smiled, "Oh, he's stuck. We got lost and he thought that we'll find our way if he went to the other side."

"You made me sound so stupid! It's not my fault," Zidane complained.

She giggled a little at that. She was lucky that he didn't hear her laugh at him or she would have to endure his endless complaints. She recognized Beatrix silence as a way to think, so didn't dare interrupt.

"Well... Then, why didn't you just jumped on the tree to look where you are? It's just an easy job for you right?" Her question was met with silence. _Ah, they haven't thought of that._

Wanting to regain his dignity, Zidane said, "Hey, as the saying goes 'If there's a hole, a man must enter it' don't you think so?" He yelped when someone slapped his butt. "Hey, who did that?!"

Both women just laughed and didn't answer him. His complaints were heard clearly as he shouted that it was unfair.

Who did it? Of course it was Dagger, but Beatrix was the one who gestured what she had to do.

"So what are we gonna do? Should we try to push him again? His body wouldn't move," Garnet said to her female companion. Zidane was still complaining that they both didn't answer him.

Beatrix nodded and said, "Let's just try again."

So they did push him, with all their might. Dagger gasped when she felt him move. But the happiness was cut short when he didn't move again.

They both stood straight again when Beatrix said, "Maybe he should really remove his clothes?"

"What?! No! I don't wanna! It'll be better to be stuck here forever. I won't do that!" Zidane must've hated the idea that much because he shouted it so loud that the birds around flew away in fear. "I'll do it someday but not here! And Dagger will only be the one to see it!"

The said Dagger's face turned red, resembling a tomato. Beatrix just coughed and said, "Don't worry your boxers will still remain."

"Oh," he released a sigh, relieved. "Well, that's good but I still refuse." He opposed just to save his remaining dignity.

"So what're we gonna do? Lunch is now near. Are you getting hungry, my Queen?" Beatrix winked at the Queen of Alexandria. Dagger understood that she was just teasing Zidane to make him remove his pants.

She joined in, "Oh that's a great idea. I was beginning to get hungry, should we go? Besides he doesn't want to remove his pants. He'll be stuck there for who knows how long. Poor him."

Beatrix felt really proud that Garnet was a great actress.

"Hey! Don't leave me here." When he didn't receive a reply he shouted, "Alright! I get it already! Please remove my pants!" They two giggled, they won.

Suddenly, clanking noise entered the scene. Furious shouts followed next. "What does that mean yo-" he stopped when he saw half of Zidane's body in the wall. The red fury in his face began to fade. "Oh."

"Yeah, Oh. Now, help us remove him from that. He finally said that it's okay to remove his pants," Beatrix said to Steiner who still looked like he was struck by a lightning.

"No! I don't want anyone to see me like this in here! Hurry up Rusty!"

"We should probably leave him there like that, he'll probably lose weight and will be thin if we wait for at least a week or so. Then it'll be easy for him to pass to a hole like that," Steiner said before asking, "Why's he there anyway?"

"Stop it! I know now that it's a stupid thing to do, okay? You don't have to rub it in my wounds. Please help me. Seriously my plans are now ruined. What did I do wrong?" he said sounding so frustrated. Now Dagger felt a tug in her heart, feeling sorry for him.

"Okay. We'll help you out. And I think you probably messed up after you didn't listen to me and just entered that hole." She scolded him, because it really was his fault. Then she remembered what he said, "What did you mean by plans?"

He just went silent, his tail was also down. _Is he sad?_ She saw Beatrix and Steiner look at each other before advancing to help him out. She probably shouldn't pester him anymore, she wouldn't be able to do anything if he didn't want to answer.

The two knights proceeded to push him out of the hole. But when his body still didn't budge Steiner had an idea that was kind of cruel but might've let him out of the hole. So he readied his feet and while still pushing the genome, he stomped on the man's tail hard.

They were shocked to hear a piercing scream but at least they were able to get him out. Finally.

"WHO DID THAT?! It freakin' hurts you know! It's still throbbing."

They hold their laughter in, knowing that they would earn an unstoppable amount of talk if they didn't.

"At least you were able to go out of there," Dagger said to ease the anger of the tailed-man. "All's well that ends well."

"No it's not! And can someone please hand me my pants?" He shouted on the other side of the wall.

* * *

 **notes:** I hope it was funny xD Poor Zidane. hahah. If you're wondering, his pants might've been removed when he was pushed. It must be the reason why he's stuck..

Feel free to correct my mistakes or say what you think about this. I'll definitely appreciate it.. :3

I dedicate this to DragonSlayerOfAwesomness. I wish it made you laugh or smile.. xD

10/22/16


End file.
